


Une Fleur pour les Morts

by BiaPendragon



Series: Felannie2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Coping, F/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiaPendragon/pseuds/BiaPendragon
Summary: "The dead don’t care about flowers or mourning. Don’t bother.”Maybe Felix was correct, but she felt this was the least she could do.For Felannie week 2019!





	Une Fleur pour les Morts

A cool spring breeze blew through the window as Annette prepared herself for the day ahead. She was not sure what she should wear in this situation. She rummaged through her closet, attempting to find something that would suit the somber atmosphere of the day. She settled on a knee length black dress, the only one of that color she owned. 

Once she was ready, she picked up the bouquet of white roses and headed out of her room. She remembered what Felix had told her the night before when she asked what they should do today.  _ “The dead don’t care about flowers or mourning. Don’t bother.”  _ Maybe Felix was correct, but she felt this was the least she could do.

As Annette made her way out of her room and into the hallway, she felt as if the ancient stone walls of the Fraldarius castle were even colder today than normal. All of the staff that she passed wore black to match the somber looks on their faces. The Duke may have wanted things to proceed as normal, but everyone else was mourning.

Had it really been just a year since that horrible battle? So much had happened since then. They had taken back Fhirdiad, their army had defeated the emperor, Dimitri had become king, and Felix had proposed to her. She wondered how Lord Rodrigue would have felt about all those events. 

She kept walking down the hallways and until she reached part of the castle she had rarely ventured into before. But she knew this was where she needed to go. She walked until she saw the large wooden doors of the castle chapel, and then she went inside. The chapel was empty. Annette set down the flowers and kneeled to offer a short prayer to those who had lost their lives a year before. 

Once she was done, she picked the bouquet back up, and walked forward, behind the altar. There was a door there. Felix had told her what lay behind it, but she had never gone inside herself. She opened the door and saw a narrow staircase leading underneath the ground. She picked up a torch and headed down.

Inside it was dark and suffocating, but that did not stop her from going down the stairs. She had decided she was going to do this. Only when she reached the bottom of the stairs did Annette realize how big the crypt was. Large enormous stone arches seemed to stretch forever into the room. Candles had been lit throughout the room, but that did not help lessen the macabre atmosphere of the stone hall. She placed the torch down and hugged the flowers tighter as she stepped forward. 

Annette slowly walked by dozens of recumbent effigies showing long dead Fraldarius men and women. She tried to not think about how one day she might be under a gisant of her own as she made her way down the room. Or about the ghosts of the people staring up at her coming to haunt her. She tried to think of a song to calm her nerves but none of the ones she recalled seemed to fit. She sighed as she quickened her pace and made her way forward as she realized she was almost at the end of the stone statues. 

Then she realized that she wasn’t alone. A figure was there crouching over the newest effigy of the halls. In his hand was a single white chrysanthemum. 

“Felix?” She whispered as she walked next to him. 

When he turned to look at her, she saw tears had been falling down his face. So much for not mourning today. She wrapped her arms around him and let him bury his head in her chest.

“It’s alright, Felix.” She tried to sound comforting as she held him. “It is normal to miss them.”

After what felt like an eternity, they exited the crypt together leaving behind a bouquet of white roses and the single white chrysanthemum. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this is what the prompt wanted but it's where my brain went when I started to think about the topic. I'm sorry for the sadness :(
> 
> I chose a Chrysanthemum since that is a flower heavily associated with death in France, and the more I think about the Fraldarius family the more I cling onto the concept that yes they are basically a French noble family.


End file.
